The present invention relates to an instrument used in a surgical procedure requiring suturing, and more particularly, to an instrument used during the performance of a vesico-urethral anastomosis after a patient's prostate has been removed during a Radical Retropubic Prostatectomy.
Following removal of the prostate, with the instrument of the present invention, a plurality of sutures are placed through the stump of the urethra. The stump of the urethra is then sutured to the bladder. The connection between the urethra and the bladder allows urine to flow from the bladder and out of the urethra after surgery.
Providing this connection is particularly difficult due to the limited working space and the small size of the urethra. The size of the urethra makes it difficult to accurately place the suture thread through the wall of the urethra. The anastomotic instrument of my invention greatly simplifies this procedure for the surgeon.